Now we must part
by Gwen Truong
Summary: A male pureblood is capable of getting pregnant, but he will die in labor. His last wish is Zero will acknowledge and raise their baby after his death. Zero x Kaname, Rido x Kaname.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Hino-sensei.

**A/N:** This fic was inspired by Sagakure`s profound comments on VK chapter 61 on her LiveJournal. Thank you, Sagakure!

It`s an AU, there are many things that different than in the canon:

1. Rido resurrested Kaname, hence Kaname can`t attack/harm Rido at all. As a result, Kaname didn`t shatter Rido when he killed Hakura and Juri.

2. Kaname left after being waken up. He didn`t turn back into a baby form. Yuuki was never conceived to be his wife.

3. Zero is the reincarnation of the ancestor of Kiryu`s clan. Shizuka wasn`t the pureblood who converted him into a vampire.

4. Mpreg is possible.

**Part 1**

A male pureblood could get pregnant, but he would die from giving birth to his child.

ZxKxR

Snow falling.

Freezing night.

A boy got out of his house in thin pajama to look for his twin brother, but there's only a crying woman waiting outside. Her long hair fluttering in the wind, the kimono delicately embraced her graceful body, her pretty face was wet with tears. His brother seemed to fall for her at first sight, on the contrary he sensed a fatal menace. This woman was a vampire. He should've told his parents about her presence, he should've stopped his brother from going out.

The female vampire had approached him from behind with an inhuman speed, she bent down to whisper in his ear "Zero Kiryu, I'll give you an even more damned destiny." Her tears still fresh on her face, but her words were full of hatred and determination. The boy didn't know what she's planning for him, but all he could think about was it's too late, he had failed in protecting his beloved brother.

"Ichiru!… Zero!…" Worries filled in his mother's voice. It didn't take his parents long until they saw their precious son constrained in the enemy's hand.

"Shizuka!" His father uttered, the sword in his hand started growing thorns "My dear pureblood, what are you doing here?"

"You extinguished that man." A smile ghosted on her mourning face "I'm returning the favor." Her right hand grapped around the boy's neck while her left one pinched his shoulder.

"Don't!" His mother yelled, she and her husband rushed to attack the female pureblood at once.

They're among the most well-seasoned and powerful hunters in the HA. Shizuka was a thousand year old pureblood, yet she had to free Zero to fight them. However, they're not really her match, they just had no other choices, Shizuka ripped their necks off after a few moments.

Zero was forced back to her bloody arms, he struggled to escape but his weak and tiny hands had no effect in her firm grip. All of a sudden, Ichiru walked in their vision. Zero got panicked "Run, Ichiru! Run!" But the little boy stayed still, Shizuka wasn't trying to catch him either.

When her pointed fangs was about to pierce his neck, she was pushed away by a strong wind, her back hit a big tree when she landed on the ground. A male vampire appeared, his aura was similar to her, he's also a pureblood. He pulled Zero to his hold, a conceited smile on his handsome face. The boy didn't think this new-comer was his savior, again he couldn't get himself free, he's totally helpless in those bloodsuckers' hands.

"What do you want?" Shizuka squeaked.

"You can have the rest, but this boy is mine." His smile still on.

"Why do you interfere in my revenge?" Shizuka had stood up and adjusted her clothes.

"I didn't. You've disposed of the hunters who killed your lover. You can decide that boy's fate, but don't ever think about hurting this boy, unless you can defeat me."

She stared at him, not understanding his reason, but it's true that this male pureblood could do whatever he wanted, nobody was able to oppose his action. She turned to leave.

"Shizuka-sama, please take me with you!" Ichiru begged.

"No, Ichiru!" Zero shouted at his brother. He was relieved seeing her leaving him behind, and couldn't imagine his brother would make such a request.

The female pureblood turned back, lifting Ichiru's chin up and looking at his expression carefully. As if feeling his fondness, she caressed his cheek, then grapped his hand. Together they walked away.

"Don't worry, that crazy princess will take good care of him." The male vampire inclined Zero's neck to another direction after his brother's image got out of sight and licked on his skin "Welcome back, Zero!" he violently bit him. The boy's eyes widened by the sharp pain and shock. He was being bitten. Any hunter would rather die than get bitten. Zero felt numb, he felt as if struggling, fighting, and yelling on the top of his lungs, but in reality he had passed out.

ZxKxR

Zero regained his senses in a dim room, not knowing how much time had passed and how far from home this place could be, He felt rather cold in the same thin pajama, blood stained all over his left flap. It's not a dream. A vampire had really bitten him. Zero unconsciously touched his neck, the holes had been healed but that stinging feeling was still lingering. Dry blood sticking on his skin spreaded a fragile scent in the air.

He wondered where Ichiru was and how Shizuka was treating him. The HA must have found out about his family's incident now. Their mentor, Yagari, would come to their rescue soon. Rescue them? Could he? Zero held his head in despair, reckoning his mentor wouldn't stand a chance in front of those heartless purebloods. Had he informed his parents of Shizuka's prowl, they might have asked for assistance in time. He hadn't judged the situation well and make a huge mistake.

The door banged open, a male vampire in servant uniform showed up and dragged him out of the room "Let's go."

Zero didn't ask where they're going to. This servant didn't seem to be kind enough to answer, he didn't really care what was happening anyway. They left the downgraded row of rooms, walking through a garden, and finally entering a big mansion. It's evening again, Zero understood at least a day had passed and he's going to meet that pureblood again. They stopped at the end of the corridor, the servant opened a door in front of them and pushed him in.

It's the first time Zero had been in a luxurious house, its interior was magnificient, but he's in no mood to contemplate it. There were two male vampires with pureblood aura in this room. Zero immediately realized the one who bit him. He's in black suit, his jacket was open, the first buttons of his shirt were undone, some curls of dark hair on his forehead, and his haughty smile never faded.

The other pureblood went blanched, seeing Zero struggling to keep himself balanced from the push. He had similar features with the first one, but his look was full of love and concern. He walked toward the boy and knelt down, a hand gently held his shoulder while another hand stroked his bitten place. Zero had met three purebloods and all of them were very good-looking. To the first twos, his instinct warned him that they're dangerous monsters, and he just didn't care of their attraction. However, he couldn't stop thinking this third one was beautiful. The person dressed in traditional costumes and had long hair as Shizuka Hiou, his kimono perfectly suited his slender body, his long dark hair fell loosely on his back while some curls fondling his front. He was much more beautiful than Shizuka, even though he was a male.

"You bit him?" The beautiful pureblood sounded melodious in Zero's ears.

"Right, both of you are my slaves." The pureblood in suit said in triumph "I'll train him to be an obedient one, unlike you." His two-colored eyes glowed impetuously.

The beautiful pureblood stood up, pressing Zero against him protectively "I'll take him with me." Although Zero had a different feeling for this one, he never wanted to be held by a vampire, he tried his best to break the embrace. Unexpectedly, this pureblood didn't force him to stay still, he let him go. Zero crouched in a corner, avoiding both of them.

"Kaname," the vampire in suit was pleased, seeing his plan going just well "You know why I woke you up. Unfortunately, I'm not strong enough to constrain you, and you can't get rid of me to eliminate my curse. But why do you think I should let him go with you?"

That said pureblood had sacrificed his nephew in a ritual to awake his ancestor, Kaname Kuran, fourteen years before. He wanted the strongest and purest blood to improve his powers, however, his ancestor was too strong and things got out of control. Kaname tried to kill him, but couldn't do anything that would harm his 'master'. As for the other vampire, he couldn't feed on his ancestor as planned.

"Rido, I'll let you drink my blood if you give him to me." Kaname said, his delicate brows knitted a little, he landed a quick glance at Zero as if worrying the boy would get jealous. Zero was terrified, but not from jealousy, he thought blood sucking was painful, and didn't want the beautiful pureblood to endure it, especially because of him.

"Deal." Rido stepped closer to Kaname.

"One more thing, you must let him drink from you when his conversion is complete." Kaname murmured.

After being bitten from a pureblood, a human would turn into a level D vampire. Unless drinking his master's blood, he would eventually degrade to level E and lose his mind, totally controlled by blood thirst and attack anyone to satisfy his crazy crave. It's a destiny worse than death, the destiny which Rido had given to Zero.

"I heard my ancestor fell in love with a hunter, but didn't believe it was true." The two eyecolored pureblood turned to look at the boy "I'm afraid he has completely forgotten you and your sweet romance."

Kaname kept silent. He didn't need to be reminded that their relationship had been ended the day his lover left this world. Death had parted them a long time ago. Even though this boy was his reincarnation, it was another life of his with no memory about them. Kaname sneakily came to see him from time to time, but didn't get close because the boy had sharp senses, and he didn't want to interfere in his serene childhood. He didn't know this secret had been found out, and regretted for not watching him closely.

"Let me drink three times a month, then I will give him my blood when he needs." Rido set out his condition.

"Fine." Kaname accepted it. Rido smiled, touching his long curl of hair which falling on his chest.

"Not here." Kaname whispered, walking over him, his hair slipped through Rido's fingers. The latter immediately followed him, both of them disappeared behind the room divider.

Zero held his eyes on that direction, he didn't need to see them to know what was happening. What he couldn't understand was why Kaname wanted to take him away from Rido. The first pureblood killed his parents, the second one bit him, how could the third one be kind to him? For what purpose? A strong blood scent soaked the air, he started feeling nauseous. A part of him wanted to leave the place with full of such nasty smell, another part wanted to stop them. He didn't fully comprehend their conversation, but Rido had been staring at him while telling Kaname that his ancestor's lover had forgotten him. What did he mean? Zero's thoughts gradually went back to Ichiru and Yagari, the last persons he loved that still alive, worrying for them and wishing they would meet each other again one day.

After taking a large amount of blood, Rido stepped back satisfactorily, he surely loved this delicious taste, but there's another thing from the beautiful pureblood that he needed more than his blood by itself.

Kaname was hurt from those cruel bites, but restrained himself from touching them, he pulled his long hair to cover the blood stains spreaded over his kimono, carefully kept his hands clean, he didn't want to get the boy horrified.

"Zero!" He found him pondering deeply over something and decided to call before getting close.

The boy looked up cautiously, knowing he now had to go with this pureblood as their agreement. He had used his own blood to trade for him, and wouldn't allow any oppositions.

"Let's leave this place." Kaname held a hand out.

Zero stared at the left side of the pureblood's neck. His long hair couldn't hide all blood stains Rido had spilt on purpose, the boy figured it was a lot more than the amount had been taken from him, and wouldn't be the last time. 'Three times a month', this beautiful pureblood had accepted it to have him. Why did he want him that much? What would he do if he refused him?

"Please give me your hand." Kaname was patiently waiting for his consent, even though he could always drag him by force. Zero remembered he had also let him go when he resisted his hold earlier.

_Fine, I'll go with you_. The boy took his hand by small one. His life couldn't get worse, and he didn't want to stay near Rido any longer.

Kaname smiled, straightening himself up and waiting for Zero to get on his feet.

Rido wiped the blood on his lips, seeing them leaving together.

_-to be continued-_

Please leave your comment! Thank you!_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you very much for your reviews, story alerts and favorites! They made my days brighter!

**Now We Must Part - part 2**

Snow falling heavily.

Kaname held his arm around Zero's shoulders, trying to keep him warm. A limousine appeared in front of them, the driver quickly moved around to open its door. Zero got in before he was asked, knowing it wasn't smart to resist this beautiful pureblood when he's still unsure of his intensions. His life relied on himself from today onward, he should be more careful and think deeper about his own actions.

"It'll be a long journey. Try to sleep a little!" Kaname said.

_What a tuneful voice!_ Zero gazed at him, and gradually closed his eyes. Within a night had he witnessed his parents' murder, his brother leaving him behind, and his own fate crushed. Those tremendous upheavals were too much for a thirteen year old boy like him to deal with. He felt exhausted as if his body had been suffering a serious illness for a long time.

ZxKxR

The next time Zero woke up, he found himself lying on a large bed and covered in warm blanket, a standing lamp at a corner spreading its soft light in this strange but cozy room. He looked around, seeing Kaname sleeping on a settee nearby. The pureblood probably staying to watch over him. Zero climbed down the bed, finding out he's now wearing different pajama, blood stains on his body had been clean.

Before he reached Kaname, the pureblood had opened his eyes and sat up. "Awake?" he smiled. His disheveled kimono indeliberately showed a part of his bare chest and exposed his long legs up to his knees. Zero couldn't explain why he felt wanting to hold his hand out to fix Kaname's hair, but he just used his eyes to unconsciously follow those long dark strands falling down to his slender waist.

Kaname was amused, catching a flash of desire in the boy's look. Now was too early, however, he would be happy to accept it if Zero still wanted him a few years later. They hadn't made love for thousands of years, he had been patiently waiting since the boy was reborn.

Zero kept gazing at him without saying anything. Kaname grapped his hand "Zero?", in an effort to break his gaze, being afraid that he wouldn't be able to hold back any longer if the young boy didn't look away. Zero started, moving his eyes to the pureblood's face.

"You must be hungry."

He nodded.

"I'll ask them to bring in some food. The bathroom is over there."

Zero ran fast to the direction being showed, trying to hide his blushes at those weird thoughts. This kind of desire had been growing recently, sometimes he felt an amazing pleasure while touching himself down there, but he never wanted it that much until now. _How ashamed!_ He's lusting after a vampire, a male to be exact.

He got back when the delicious smell of food had submerged the room. Kaname was waiting at the table, his kimono had been adjusted decently. He joined him on the opposite side. It's surprising that all of dishes were his favorite, how could Kaname know?

The pureblood kept putting more food on the boy's bowl, delightedly seeing him enjoying them. This feeling wasn't like a father to a son, or brother to brother, it was love, as it had been and always would. He's terribly sorry for what Zero had gone through, but overjoyed that they could be together sooner than expected.

"Would you like to live here?" He asked tentatively.

The boy put his chopsticks down, looking at Kaname. There was no threats in his expression, this beautiful pureblood never forced him to do anything, and usually gave him a chance to say no. He wondered how Kaname would react if he really turn him down.

"I want to look for my mentor and my brother." Zero wasn't hesistant to say what he's thinking.

The hope in his brown eyes faded out, Kaname pressed a sigh "Everyone has heard about that night. I've ordered my people to track Shizuka down. When we find her, we'll take your brother back." Their eyes met each other, the pureblood seemed to be pleading him "Your mentor is out of town. I'm sure he'll pick you up when he's back. Could you stay here until he comes?"

Zero actually had no place to go, but he felt Kaname even needed him to stay more than he did. "I want to go home..."

"But… but your home…" Kaname stuttered in disappointment. There's nobody left in his home and staying there alone wasn't good for him after what had happened.

"I just want to get a few things." Zero explained.

"OK. I'll go with you." Kaname was relieved.

ZxKxR

The house which sinking deep in the dark had once been a warm home, Zero was silently walking on the old path, hearing his own shoes stepping on the snowy ground. He stopped at the place where his parents fell down three nights ago, they had been buried in the cemetary for hunters, snow had covered all their blood. A hand touched his shoulder, he looked up to Kaname's beautiful face. It had only been a few days, but this pureblood cared for him as deeply as they had known each other longer than a lifetime. They walked together to the house.

Kaname yanked the lock parted and swung the door open. Hunter essence was very strong inside, even there was nobody, beside two of them at that time. It had been a hunter family's home not long before, and there must be a lot of hunters gathered here after that night. The pureblood believed this house still contained many hunter weapons and charms which spreading such essence. Zero turned a light on, everything still looked the same, he went upstairs to Ichiru's and his bedroom.

There were many things he wanted to bring with him, everything here had become invaluable, but he couldn't take all, not knowing where his future would drift to, something that reminded him of their happy time would be enough. He pulled a family photo album out of a drawer and held it tight to his chest. Now that was all left for him. The last minutes of his parents relived in his mind, Zero started crying, he hadn't cried since it happened, but couldn't hold his tears when getting back to the place with full of memories.

Kaname let him cry, understanding how hard it was when seeing the beloved ones dying and being helpless. He hadn't been able to stop Rido from killing his siblings, he had watched Zero's past life dying because the hunter refused to be converted into a vampire. This time his lover had already been turned, he swore to keep him safe at any costs, even the cost of his own life.

"Is there anything else you want to take?" Kaname said when the boy had calmed down a bit.

Zero went to the windowsill, one hand held his photo album, the other reached out to a pot of orchid.

"Red boat orchid." The pureblood murmured. His heart skipped a beat realizing the boy treasured it.

"A birthday gift to Ichiru and me from chairman Cross." Zero said, holding the pot with patterns of stylized orchids. He and his brother had cultivated this orchid together, even though he was the only one who really loved it. With those two things, he was ready to leave.

Kaname revolved the door knob to open the boy's old bedroom door, fire suddenly flared up from the walls around them. It seemed a touch on that knob triggered this unnatural fire, it's fiercely burning from everywhere at once as if it had been in flames for a long while. Zero tried running out, but Kaname pulled him back.

"No, you can't get through."

This fire started by a hunter charm, so it could incenerate vampires, including Zero as he had been bitten by a pureblood. Kaname believed he was strong enough to escape the fire, however, the noise outside proved that many hunters were waiting for them. His senses were reduced inside this house, he hadn't heard them coming.

A part of the ceiling fell down on them, Kaname pulled Zero away and used his own body to cover him. The boy still held his photo album and orchid pot close to his chest. Fire spreaded all over, there not much oxygen for breathing.

"Listen, we'll jump out from the window. When you have a chance, run to chairman Cross, okay?"

Cross Academy was close to his house, chairman Cross came to visit them occasionally, but Zero wasn't very close to him. As far as he knew, Cross wasn't a hunter and was pretty infantile.

"Okay?" Kaname repeated. The boy nodded, not wanting to think he's going to lose another person that was dear to him. The pureblood stroked his hair, hoping it wouldn't be the last time. He pulled a blanket on the bed to wrap both of them, then carried the boy in his arms. Zero gently snuggled up to him. If it was the first and last time they could be that close in this life, there's something Kaname wanted to tell him. It might be too early, it might be too late. He put a kiss on his cheek "I love you."

Before Zero could digest what it meant, they had landed on the ground, the boy was covered and fell on the pureblood's chest. Kaname pulled him up on his feet, he got a lot of burns, fire licked up his beautiful hair, long strands stuck with blood. Many guns and other weapons were aiming at them.

"This boy is a Kiryu. Don't hurt him." His voice was still calm and melodious.

The pot had been broken, Zero was holding the photo album and the orchid in one hand, the other one grapping Kaname.

"He's probably been bitten. It's a level E-to-be."

"That's Kaname Kuran. Don't let him escape! Shoot him!"

Killing an ancient pureblood turned out be more important than protecting a child, even that child was their comrades' son, even that child didn't want to be bitten and taken away.

Kaname quickly pushed the boy behind his back, one again used his body to cover him from those anti-vampire bullets. He bit his fingers and created five powerful blazes from his blood. The blazes swept over them, causing them all to fall backward with a deep cut on their body. If he was full of energies, they would surely be dead. A few hunters in further distance who got less serious wounds were managing to stand up.

Kaname had used all of his last strength, he also fell on the ground. Zero's face went death pale.

"Run, Zero! Run to chairman Cross!"

"No." the boy shook his head, refusing to leave, he's afraid of never seeing the pureblood again if he left now.

"Please!" Kaname worried that those hunters would attack again while he wasn't able to protect him anymore.

"Tell me how I can help you." The boy insisted.

Kaname touched his hot tears, which were shed because of him. He wanted to ask Zero to find him in his next life as he did to Zero, but he's now the only one remembered their love, how could he force the boy to promise something he didn't understand.

"Please don't let me have more regrets. Go!" His voice was weak and barely audible.

A group of people rushing toward them. Zero got panicked, but he swiftly sensed vampire aura. When they got closer, he realized the leader was Seiren, who crying out in horor "Kaname-sama!" They hurried him to the limousine. Zero also joined them.

The driver had been killed by those hunters. Seiren called him ealier to check about their trip but nobody answered her, she immediately understood something unexpected had happened and gathered all bodyguards in the manor to come for assistance. Although Kaname wasn't supposed to lose any battles as he was the oldest and strongest pureblood alive, Seiren had never been careless at her duties. The other night she was frightened seeing Kaname come back home from Rido's place in a kimono with full of blood, but this time it was ten time worse.

"Kaname-sama, please take my blood!", Seiren tilted her head, leaning to her master.

The pureblood opened his pair of red eyes, his skin had turned in grey, there was no sight of sanity, his fangs planted in her neck by instinct.

After he was done with Seiren, she gave up her seat to another vampire, the blood loss made her movement a little clumsy.

"Kaname-sama, please accept mine!" the pureblood didn't say anything as before, his bloody fangs hungrily plunged in that vampire's neck.

"Inform the aristocrats." Seiren ordered, then closed her eyes.

Zero was silent next to her. The scene in front of him was so cruel. When Kaname let Rido take his blood, he spared him from witnessing it. He must be in a terrible condition now that couldn't be aware of such thing happening before Zero's eyes. Blood. Kaname needed blood, but hadn't told him. The boy would have been willing to give his own blood if he'd asked. He was scared, but would do anything for Kaname, just like the pureblood would do anything for him.

ZxKxR

It's early afternoon, all vampires on the world were supposed to be sleeping soundly. Zero was sitting outside of Kaname's bedroom. He's technically a vampire too, but still kept his habit of waking up in the morning and going to bed at night. However, this manor hadn't slept for a whole day since they came back from his old home. A lot of aristocrats who followed Kaname and under his protection had come to present their blood. They belong to the families that believed he could protect them from the other purebloods better than Rido, even though he's powerless to Rido, or considered Rido an unruly and insolent descendant of the Kurans.

Zero just sat there, waiting to see Kaname, but satisfied enough by knowing the pureblood's still alive. Blood scent kept emitting from his room. Kaname was drinking blood to get healed from those injuries. Zero had lost his family and his own fate, but it was nothing in comparison with what he had brought to the ones who loved him more than their lives. His mentor lost an eye because of him, his parents got killed trying to save him, and this pureblood was willing to sacrifice himself to protect him. Life was really unpredictable, Zero didn't think he would drink blood one day or consider it normal, but he wanted Kaname to survive by any means. The boy wished to grow up faster and get stronger in order to defend himself and the ones he loved, including this beautiful pureblood.

"You should go back to your room. Kaname-sama is sleeping." Seiren was standing close to him. She's also awake, her face looked really pale from exhaustion. So did he.

"I'm fine." Zero shook his head. They held different feelings for Kaname, but shared the same concern at the moment.

Time passed lazily…

A few hours later, Seiren and two servants came back, they went straight to Kaname's room. The boy got alerted, wondering what had happened. Fortunately, he didn't have to wait too long. When they got out, Seiren turned to him "You can meet Kaname-sama now!"

He slipped in the room in a flash, Seiren closed the door and left.

Kaname was half sitting half lying on his bed, his eyes glowed warm seeing his treasure approaching. He rubbed the boy's hair "Are you okay?"

Zero nodded, examining him carefully. The pureblood looked much better now, his skin was still very pale, but not as grey as yesterday, his hair had grown back long and shining as usual. Zero couldn't see his body under that kimono, but there was no blood, no burns on it.

"Sit down with me." Kaname said.

The boy sat down on the edge of his bed. He was about to say something, but realized he didn't know how to address him properly. Hunters never used any honorable term to address a vampire. But this beautiful pureblood wasn't just a vampire to him. He decided to call him as other people did.

"Kaname…sama," Zero said hesitantly.

"Kaname-san." The pureblood held his shoulder. He actually wanted Zero to call him Kaname only, but it might be awkward for both of them in this situation. _Later_. He thought in silence.

The boy didn't understand why Kaname gave him such privilege, but it's more comfortable that way as he wanted to be close to him, not as a superior and subordinate relationship.

"Kanama-san, how are your injuries?"

"I'm getting better. Don't worry." Kaname had asked about Zero's condition right after regaining his senses. Seiren assured him the boy was alright, but refused to rest properly. "I heard you've been waiting outside of my room since last night. Please take care of yourself if you concern about me."

Kaname didn't want the boy to get worn-out, and even more afraid that Zero would smell the blood scent from his room and felt disgusted. If his lover disgusted him, he would probably go insane. But Zero had put his own hand on his which was still resting on the shoulder and gave him a squeeze.

"I'm sorry. It wouldn't have happened if I hadn't asked to go back home." The boy said regretfully.

"I'll recover soon." Kaname almost held his breathes, being afraid a light stir from him would make Zero remove his hand. He so much needed their physical contact after separated thousands of years. When their bodies touched each other, even just a finger, even just an unintentional brush, his heart jumped up happily. "Did you bring your memorable things back with you?"

"Only the photo album." Zero finally let his hand go, looking away "Both of them were stepped on and the orchid got broken." He remembered putting them aside carelessly when Kaname fell down. When his people came, they didn't pay attention to anything else but their master. Fortunately, the photo album had a thick cover, so all pictures were still good.

He suddenly saw a pot of red boat orchid on a table, beautifully blooming. It's unexpected to see it here. Kaname also loved orchid or his servant just put it in for decoration as it's blooming? Zero went closer, seeing the pot have the same patterns of stylized orchids as his own one which had been given by chairman Cross.

"You know chairman Cross?" It must be so, otherwise he wouldn't tell him to go to that man in case he couldn't…

"Yes. I gave him some orchids. I didn't know he gave you a pot." Kaname got to know Cross through Juri and Haruka, he trusted this ex-hunter as much as his descendants had. Last year, Cross saw red boat orchid in his manor and asked to have some, the pureblood thought he was interested in this kind of flower too, it turned out Cross wanted to give it to Zero.

"Because I like red boat orchid." The boy said.

Kaname felt a thrill over his body, his hands unconsciously crumpling the blanket, feeling overjoyed to hear it. _He doesn't change at all. He still loves those food, he still loves that flower. Will he love me again when he grows up?_

ZxKxR

Zero kept coming in the next nights. The pureblood recovered very fast, he was still weak, but people couldn't say it by look anymore. He showed Zero his orchid garden, and they played chess until the boy got very sleepy.

But Kaname wasn't in his room tonight.

"Kaname-sama has some business outside." Seiren told him.

The pureblood didn't say anything yesterday, he probably thought Zero was only a kid. What business? Would he be in danger? The boy realized he knew nothing about Kaname, why he cared for him, why he treated him so well, what he did out there, what happened in his past. The only thing about this pureblood that he knew was… the agreement he had made with Rido.

"Three times a month", Rido was drinking his blood. Kaname was just recovered.

And he was a worthless kid, who made a mistake and his mentor had to pay, unable to help his parents fight against Shizuka, and unable to protect Kaname from Rido. All he could do was see them sacrifice for him, for his useless life.

ZxKxR

It was the same room as the first time. Rido's smile was unusually gentle. He recognized the ten day distance was too long, he should've make it shorter. Kaname's waiting for him, no emotions in his eyes.

Rido inclined his head a little, being drawn to Kaname's pale neck, the other pureblood turned to another side, giving him full exposition. Rido slipped his fingers in the long hair, and what Kaname felt wasn't a bite as he's expecting, but a kiss on his neck. Rido inhaled a long breath to savour his prey's scent, another hand of his inserted in the kimono, looking for the bud.

Kaname stopped him before he could reach his goal "What are you doing?"

"Great great uncle, you're really the most beautiful pureblood ever existed." Rido smiled lustfully "You thought I only aimed at your blood. The truth is I've wanted you since the moment you fell on me when you just woke up."

_-to be continued-_

Please leave your comment! Thank you!_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Thank you for your wonderful comments! *kowtow* I've started this chapter since July 8th, but couldn't finish it until now. It's so hard to write, I just kept staring at it and didn't know how to put the words together. Ah, please be reminded that this fanfic is AU, many things are different than in the canon.

I've imitated the story of God creating the world in Holy Bible to explain how vampire kind started. Please keep in mind that this is a totally different universe and I have no intents of desecrating God or anything! *kowtow*

Inspired by Sagakure's comment on 'sex and long hair' on her LJ *kowtow* I tried to write it, unfortunately, my spirit is willing, my writing is weak!

**Warning**: shotacon, because Zero is only 13 yr old! But no hardcore, just kissing only!

**Now We Must Part - part 3**

After creating the natural world, including moutains and oceans, rivers and streams, birds and beasts, all kinds of plants, God created mankind, based on His own appearance, and allowed them to take use of everything He had made to live their life. On the following day, God started the highest kind of His world - the purebloods, who were as beautiful as He looked and could live forever with Him. God gave them a lot of powers as well as the right to dominate and devour all other kinds.

Since purebloods carried numerous powers but their bodies weren't strong enough to contain them, they grew a need of blood in their diet. Being immortal and powerful, they became insolent and turned away from God. Meanwhile, mankind workshiped Him respectfully, but a lot of them were drained dry or converted to be ex-human slaves by His beloved creatures. God decided to punish the purebloods and anyone who inherited their blood by burning them under his sunlight, and teaching mankind to fight against them.

A large amount of time later. All of the purebloods since the creation of world had mated and given birth to their next generation. Some of them crossed with humans and produced a lower level of their kind, which would be called the aristocrats. However, Kaname Kuran was still alone. He's the first pureblood God had created, who refused to think about mankind as food and wanted to live among them, he had pacified the conflict between purebloods before and been trying to abate the hunter-vampire war. But he had never mated with anyone. God was very displeased at this fact.

"Kaname, you've been a good son of mine. Co-existence between vampires and humans is also my intention. I'm pleased that you're trying to build a bridge between two kinds. But, you must know reproduction is an important duty."

"Please forgive me, my Lord! I want children to be a result of love rather than maintain a race." The beautiful pureblood was kneeling in front of his master, his right hand on his left shoulder.

"I'm talking about reproduction, not love." God raised a brow from His throne "You're my first work, I gave you more powers than the others. Now I want you to mate and continue your line."

"I would've been thankful if you'd made me human." The pureblood's eyes fixed on Him with no fear "I want to live my life in my own way, without your intervention. If this endless life is only to serve your will, could you please take it back?"

God was amazed at his stubborness. Although this pureblood had a kind heart and usually did good things, he hadn't enough respect to Him and even resisted His command.

"Good, Kaname! Both of us can live for eternity, we'll see when you come back here and beg for my intervention." He stood up from His throne.

God used the pureblood's blood to create another person, who also had similar appearance and powers as the original one. "You're a Kuran and his brother." He told the newborn "I've brought you to life to develop the Kuran line. Got it?"

"Yes, my Lord!" He kissed on His hand.

"Kaname," God turned to him "to punish your disobedience, all of the oldest sons of your line will have to suffer a lonely fate."

ZxKxR

Ground was white, all branches laden with snow, it's terribly cold, but the coldness rising from his inside was even more intense. Kaname's standing near a window, haggard, a hand with long, slender fingers resting on the windowsill, hair falling loosely on his back. Zero must be anxiously waiting for him at home. They had agreed to continue their unfinished chess match, it's an airy promise, however, he couldn't open his mouth to tell him what was really scheduled for tonight. _No worries, I'll be home soon._

Kaname turned around as the door made a light sound, Rido was right there, smiling delightedly. He was regretful for making that three-times-per-month deal, it should be more often, ten-day time was so slow to his deep longing.

"I've been waiting for you." His seductive smile shone by the heat burning inside him.

"I'm not late." Kaname stood still, expressing no emotions, not bothering of the other vampire's mood which was strongly showing through his amorous look. He only wanted to get it over and leave as fast as possible.

Rido went to his side, their faces became very close, the younger pureblood's eyes intoxicated with lust and infatuation, his fingers slipped into those long hair strands. Kaname turned to another way, giving him full exposition of his neck, he looked skinnier compared to last time. Rido certainly knew the reason, he had boiled over with anger and killed those injured hunters by himself as a vengeance for their assault on the beautiful pureblood. His head inclined a little, lips coming close to the pale skin, and what Kaname felt wasn't a bite as expected, but a kiss. He startled. The younger pureblood had boasted that he wanted his ancestor for fourteen years, but Kaname thought it's only his ridicule to him, knowing he's in love with a male. Rido inhaled a long breath to savour the other's scent, another hand of his inserted in the kimono, looking for a bud.

Kaname stopped him before he could reach his goal "What are you doing?"

"Great great uncle, you're really the most beautiful pureblood ever existed." Rido groaned lustfully "You thought I only aimed at your blood. The truth is I've wanted you since the moment you fell on me on that day."

Kaname pushed him away and walked toward the closed door "I don't care what you say behind my back, but don't play that game in front of me!"

Rido lowered his head to hide his miserable smile. For age had he done eccentric and loose things, people considered him eccentric and loose, no one ever tried to get to know his heart. Perhaps this world had forgotten the fact that he also belonged to the highest race created by God, was also granted an ability to love and desire for love. Rido looked up, his two-colored eyes possibly hindered people to look straight at him, to see him through and became more critical of his deeds. "After many years, you still haven't accepted me. Being your master, have I ever complained about your disrespect or set any trap to trick you or harm you? The only thing I wanted was a chance to get close to you and be with you."

Kaname turned back, there was no trail of time on his face, he forever looked like a 20 year old man, every inch of his body, even a hair end or each of his nail tips, was perfect. As the most satisfied work of God, he was eulogized to be the most beautiful pureblood. Rido inherited a lot of his features, still couldn't help being attracted to the original beauty. In fact, he looked a little older than Kaname, though being much younger. "Didn't you just use Zero to lure me in **_this_** agreement? I've accepted to give you my blood three times a month. And that's only my blood you can take."

"It's the last resort for a disavantaged. Otherwise, there's no way you will listen to me. I want to tell you a lot of things, I want to you to stay with me." Rido pleaded. Since that day, he had desperately yearned for attention, but Kaname rejected any kind of contacts, even never laid his eyes on his audacious descendant. Rido only succeeded in having a talk with him after abducting Zero.

"You understand that I'm here just because of him. Why still want to waste your effort?" Kaname flared up. Before falling for a hunter, he had been a brave warrior, an august king who wouldn't allow any threats, defeated any challenges, even resisted God's will to hold his fate in his own hands. Loving Zero was his only weakness, it destroyed him when the hunter passed away in previous life, now it's putting him under the two-eyecolored pureblood's control.

Rido's nasty plan wouldn't work out if Kaname didn't love and care for Zero, still it hurt him hearing those words. He laughed dejectedly "You've never been married in your long life, have you?", leaving the window to face Kaname "Only immortal beings know immortality is an endless torture. Was thirty years with him worth thousands of years waiting? Thirty years for us is like a quick nap. Why don't you give it a try to someone who can stay by your side for eternity?"

Zero Kiryu hadn't lived long in his past life, however, he shared the last thirty years with his pureblood lover, that was their happiest time. Kaname went in slumber after his death, not expecting to wake up, not hoping to see his beloved hunter ever again. But God had a new plan for them, the pureblood was awaken on the same day the hunter's reincarnation was conceived. Kaname decided to wait. If his lover would come back to life after passing away, he would wait, regardless of how long it took each time. "He not staying by my side for eternity isn't important, because I'll always be there for him in each of his lives."

"A lonely fate. You really don't regret it." Rido shook his head, astounded at the older pureblood's content, anger struck him fiercely "But I do. I don't want to be the oldest son, I don't want to bear your sin!", then reelingly changed into a feeling of loss "The oldest son will be alone all his life. No matter how hard I tried, my sister chose my brother." His hands reached out to hold Kaname but stopped in the air. If he could dominate him by force, he wouldn't have had to wait until now. His look sank in depression "You don't have a right to refuse me. You owe me, Kaname!"

"Being alone or not is your own decision." Kaname expanded their distance to show his vexation. "You've never treasured your chances. Hiou had waited for you a thousand year, but you canceled the engagement by slandering her to be insane. Shiki even has a son with you, and you technically drove her insane. What sin are they bearing or they were just unfortunate to meet you in their lives?"

Vampires had a strong immune system with an ability to heal themselves quickly and effectively. They never got any diseases, and blood was the only medicine they needed for serious injuries. However, they were very sensitive to mental excitements, especially purebloods. Normally, that feature helped them have a sharp mind and react swiftly to the circumstances, but they would easily go crazy or tend to destroy themselves if getting emotional shocks. Kaname had once lost his meaning of living after his lover's death. In case the shock couldn't totally ruin their normality, its impact on the nervous system would lead them to despair, negative thoughts and actions.

"When Juri was born, she's very tiny. I held her in my arms." Rido vaguely looked at his empty hands which were holding up as if carrying a baby. He didn't care for what Kaname had said, as he had never loved those women, his heart only belonged to his sister. "You'll never understand that feeling! Since then, I decided she'd be my wife. I brought the best things to her, I stopped her from commiting mistakes, I guided her to the right things. But she chose Haruka over me!"

"That's why you didn't let her live happily." Kaname shuddered thinking about those awful murders "You killed her baby, her husband and even herself." Ironically, there were only two of them left in their family. God wanted to maintain the strongest vampire line, Kaname knew he couldn't do that. He had found his true love, but his love was also a male. Even if he sacrificed his own life to have a child with Zero, their baby wouldn't be a pureblood. The only hope was on Rido's shoulder, that's one of the reasons Kaname hadn't ordered other vampires to join hands to kill Rido. Unable to fight him directly didn't mean he couldn't set up a plan for it. Unfortunately, the two-eyecolored pureblood didn't have a clear mind anymore.

"I didn't kill Juri, she wanted to follow Haruka." Rido shook his head grievingly "At lengths, I couldn't escape the sin you gave me! Do you understand why I had a son with a noble?" A satisfied smile loomed on his face "My oldest son is Senri Shiki, he isn't a Kuran, he's merely a noble, I saved him! The person my son loves will love him back and make him happy." His voice suddenly sounded like a good father in his own abnormal way. "You think I wanted to hurt Juri by killing her child? No. Because he's also an oldest son, I spared him a lonely fate!" He was truculent, extremely contented and proud, his smile turned unfathomable "At first, I only planned to end his cursed life, but then I had another idea. Since we were kids, we weren't allowed to go in that underground mausoleum, because it's a sacred place, where our ancestor was resting." Intensely looking at Kaname, he repeated what his parents said "Our ancestor was the most beautiful and powerful pureblood in this world, we owe him for all fames and glories we have. I owe you or you owe me?"

"Did you ask your nephew before ending his life? Did you ask Hiou and Shiki if they agreed with your decisions? You've always decided everything on your own, not concerned about what the others thought. You don't know how to love." Rido would ignore his words, but Kaname had to say. He should have taught him those things thousands of years before. When Rido was born, his parents didn't love him due to his strange eye colors, which was an omen of the child being evil and would cause catastrophic, unforgivable things in the future. Kaname didn't pay attention to him, because his lover was suffering an incurable disease. A few years later, Zero died, he also collapsed. Rido had never been loved and taught properly.

When Kaname woke up, Rido had already done an unforgivable thing. In their new condition, the older pureblood had to keep a distance between them to protect himself as well as prevent his descendent from commiting another inexcusable crime. Rido was right, Kaname did owe him for neglecting his resposibilities as a senior. "Love isn't possession. Juri told me you forced her to want what you want and hate what you hate, whereas Haruka let her be herself and experience as many things as she wished. If you're willing to listen to the others and treat them as an equal, you'll find love one day."

"I wanted to take your blood and powers as compensation, but changed my mind when you fell onto me. Please love me! I'll do whatever you say." Rido grabbed Kaname's shoulders, begging for attention, concern, acceptance. He had been too solitary, desperately wanted to have someone love him.

"Rido, my heart belongs to Zero." The words were sharp and clear.

"But he's only a kid now, and has forgotten everything. He may fall for a girl and leave you alone." Rido wasn't threatening, it's a high possibility. The hunter had a wife and kids in his past life too.

"As long as he's happy, I don't need to be his lover, I can be a guardian, a friend, or a servant."

Rido stared at Kaname, loosing his hands gradually. He had loved Juri, but in a different way. He wasn't happy seeing her with another man, always wanted to tear them apart. His love went along with possesion, right or wrong, it's his way. He didn't love Kaname, not yet, because they had never been close, never talked. But he wanted him, unlike what he felt for Hiou, Shiki or other women. After Juri, Kaname was the only one fit to be his partner, whom he would value, appreciate and respect. Rido wanted Kaname to love him as if loving Zero, since they matched each other, shared the same fate, the same blood.

"I can't accept it, Kaname! If you refuse me, I'll kill Zero Kiryu." His blue and red eyes glowed an evil determination. It's either himself or nobody, Rido wouldn't let the beautiful pureblood be with another man.

"There's no way I'll allow it." Kaname stressed his words. Both of them knew he wouldn't mind sacrificing anything, commiting any sin to eliminate whatever could endanger his lover. However, Rido was a threat that he couldn't dispose of, because Zero would need his blood. To keep him alive and stop his sabotage, the only way was compromise with him. "But what you're asking me is out of my control. I can't love you."

"Let's be closer first. I want to make love to you." Rido said confidently.

Was it the price Kaname had to pay for abandoning his descendent when he was still young and innocent? Nonesense, it's a trap. His body along with his heart and his soul were for his lover only. Kaname turned around to leave, but…

His refusal would annul their agreement. Then no ones could predict what Rido would do next with a sick mind. Kaname was willing to die for his lover, knowing the hunter would never forget him. But trading his body, Zero wouldn't appreciate it, the hunter would despise him when finding it out. He wouldn't deserve to be his lover again, how could he let Zero have a dirty lover, or hear that his lover had slept with another man. Kaname was scared. But… what if it's the only way to ease Rido's mind and keep their agreement? Or let Zero die in this life and wait for him coming back again?

Kaname disgusted himself for that selfish thought. No, Zero's safety came first, nothing else mattered.

Rido wasn't waiting for an answer. As soon as Kaname loosed his grip on the door handles, he ran to embrace him from behind, knowing his worry for Zero was making him weak and tend to agree to his condition. He wouldn't let Kaname think longer and find a way to resist him. It had been fourteen years, more than enough waiting and longing. Tonight he must have it. Soft hair tangled inbetween his chest and Kaname's back, Rido exhaled slowly. He hadn't had blood for ten days, other blood became tasteless to him and he only thirsted for this pure and delectable blood. One of his hands slipped into the kimono again, finding a nipple, rubbing, pinching it, the beautiful body stiffened in his arms.

Kaname inclined his head, feeling extremely ashamed for letting another man touch him. Rido put a lot of kisses on his shoulder up to his neck and nibbled on his earlope, the other hand drew all hair to one shoulder, then smoothly fell down along the hair length to the part under his stomach. His hand stopped there, not caring the impediment of hair or clothes, he fondled that part gently. Kaname started trembling, wanting to break it, the thought "It's not Zero." screaming in his mind as his body was suffering his descendent's harrassment. Time seemed to be at a standstill, imposingness was fading.

Rido laid Kaname down on the floor, the older pureblood closed his eyes helplessly, his kimono lingered under his shoulders, dishevelled flaps exposing his lower body, the fundoshi (loin-cloth) had been removed, stream of dark hair pushed a bit up under his head and falling down droopingly on the floor, long shining strands spreading all over beautified his pale complexion and softened his figure to the point that would induce lust from any men.

Rido gently lifted a curl of hair which cuddling on a side of his smooth chest, revealing a cherry little bud, he licked it, not getting any objection from Kaname, he started sucking on it, his hand played with the other one for a while, then went down stroking the soft manhood, rubbing, squeezing, pumping it, wanting to show Kaname that he was able to satisfy him, make him happy as well. Strangely, the older pureblood wasn't responding in his hand, Rido crept up to kiss his lips, but Kaname fluttered his eyes open, quickly stopped him "Don't!"

Rido hadn't slept with men before, but as a man himself, he knew very well about a male body and how to turn them on. It's obvious that Kaname wasn't into what they're doing, however, he surely could arouse him if stimulating the right spot, despite of what was occupying his mind. Kaname turned his head to another direction, staring vaguely at nothingness, mocking himself for trying to stop that kiss. What was the meaning of it if he's being taken? Knowing it's useless, still he wanted to save a part of himself for Zero only.

Rido pulled Kaname's leg up to look at his most private place, the shriveled ring tightly closed to hide its cavern of pleasure, but strikingly pink as an invitation to explore, his fingers gently touched on it as if touching on the best place of a natural masterpiece, before thrusting in. Kaname clenched his teeth in pain, since it had been a long time and the intrusion wasn't from Zero, his body was contracting to push the foreign thing out.

"You haven't done it since waking up?" Rido got more excited.

Not counting thousands of years in the coffin, Kaname had come back to life fourteen years, with such beautiful looks, the youth of a twenty year old man, and a high sex drive of a pureblood, all he had done was patiently waiting for his lover. Rido reached as deep as his fingers could, twisting, swirling inside to stretch Kaname while other hand still sliding up and down his flesh. The beautiful pureblood's mind drifted back to the time staying together with Zero thousands of years ago, the hunter had been over twenty with several kids at that time. Being his first man, he had showed him how enjoyable it felt when two lovers becoming one, their arms hung around each other's bodies, their heads close, their kiss sweet, hot and long. Zero knew exactly how to turn him on, his tongue drove deep in the pureblood's mouth, sucking him greedily.

Kaname started panting and heaving, his brows knitted a little, feeling hot breaths brushing on his neck, suddenly fangs pierced his skin. Rido bit him, fingers still buried deep inside. It's a sexually provocative bite, fangs stirring, pressing, tongue sucking, licking, randy venom melted into blood, flowing in his body, one more finger was put in down there, moving in and out.

"Hhhaaa…" Kaname choked, ashamed with his own reaction. Rido understood it was the right spot, the prostate, he kept hitting it again and again while continued enjoying the invaluable blood. Kaname trembled more and more, pleasure was being formed against his will, he gritted his teeth tightly. Zero had never bitten him, as a vampire he wanted it badly, wanted it everytime they were making love, wanted to be taken completely in all ways by the man he loved. Now he's experiencing it with another man, disgustingly, his vile body liked it. He wished to pass out so that such ignoble moment wouldn't be engraved in his memories, yet he's very awake.

Rido licked on the biting holes repeatedly until they were healed and disappeared, then widened his licking area, his fingers playfully twisted around and stroked that sweet spot inside Kaname's body now and then to get him more desperate.

"My fingers are too short, aren't they? You want me to enter you?"

Flush of shame tinged his cheeks, unshed tears shimmered on eyes, sexual constraint in a long time had made Kaname become oversensitive, and Rido was playing a sweet and patient lover, wandering his hot tongue all over his chest, down to his stomach, loosening his obi belt, while pounding his fingers hard and fast. Kiss marks disappeared one after one on pale skin, the cavern was finally stretched, yearning to be filled up by something bigger.

Rido let his own hardness out, pulling Kaname's legs up and apart, bending down, withdrawing his fingers from their debauched place. Kaname knew what's going to be next, he held his hands into fists, sharp nails penetrating his own palms, toes curling up, shameful tears trailing on his face when the younger pureblood stuffed his thickness in. **_This_** was happening when they were so close to their reunited time. Zero was thirteen years old already, they had met and the boy did like him, there was hope. Nevertheless, Kaname was ruining their chance, losing his right to be the hunter's partner, to receive his love, to walk by his side. From now on, he could only love Zero in silence, encourage him to look for someone else who was pure and whole.

Long and thick shaft assailed him with energetic thrusts, up to his core, taking away all of his self-esteem, pride, dreams, hope, future. A hand grabbed his semi erection, attempting to harden it, pleasure bustled along his body, rushing to his mind, he refused to hold Rido, and not thrusting back, but undeniable feeling it, beyond his will. Was there any way to stop it? It's not what he wanted, not here, not now, not with anyone else, his heart was aching, disgraceful tears falling. _Forgive me, please! _Zero would have fondled his face, looked into his eyes, kissed him, making sure his position was quite comfortable, whispering sweet words into his ear. _"You're amazing, Kaname! I love you."_

"Hhhaa… aahh… aahh... Zero!..."

Rido turned grey when the name escaped his mouth, he turned Kaname's teary face to look straight at him "This is Rido Kuran, who is…" a hard thrust to his marrow "…inside you." He sped up to shake Kaname's whole body in each of his movements, frenetically, cruelly, until spurting deep inside. Arrogant smile was back on his lips. Calling for Zero, thinking of him, it's useless, because he would take Kaname away before that boy grew up. Right now, when Kaname stood up, his fluid would dripped down his thigh to remind who had just taken him.

ZxKxR

Kaname threw his clothes on the floor of the bathroom as some rubbish, it had been rumpled by Rido, it's dirty. So dirty. Cold water spraying all over his body, sticky saliva was everywhere. Too much to be cleansed thoroughly. He put more and more shower cream on, scrubbing, scraping his skin off. Water was cold, but it would be the last thing he realized right now, his fingers shoved deep inside to take out the semen, a lot of it. _Cry? Didn't you feel very good when he fucked you? Dirty whore!_ He could defend that it happened because Rido used Zero to threaten him, but there was no excuse for feeling good. He's a wanton vampire, who deceived his lover that only he could arouse his desire, the truth was anyone with a tool could. Take it out, take that sinful liquid all out. His fingers hustling, groping deeply, trying to wipe his adultery evidence off, it's less and less, but despite of how many times he had done, when he pulled out, it's still a little slimy. His body was dirty. Could never erase those traces. Kaname desperately grabbed his cheek, the other hand stuck in his tunnel, scratching, tearing it until the water falling from his body turned red, he didn't feel pain at all, the only thing in his mind was to wash himself completely, in and out.

Zero had been waiting in Kaname's room since Seiren told him he's out. He curled up on the pureblood's large bed, under his blanket, dozing off, and starting out a few times. Light was still on, he must wait until seeing Kaname come back and make sure everything was okay. His beautiful pureblood had barely recovered from those hunters' attack, he might need blood after Rido fed on him. The boy determined that he would offer his own to help Kaname get better. No doubt he's worried for him, but not only because he had done a lot for him, the boy simply wanted to take good care of someone he liked.

Kaname came back at dawn, going straight to the bathroom, not paying attention to his bed.

Twenty minutes, Zero tried to wait patiently, thinking he was taking a shower.

Thirty minutes, it's the longest thirty minute the boy had ever experienced, probably because he's worrying, but his dear pureblood had come back, he should be relieved, tonight he wanted to sleep here, by his side, instead of lying alone in his own bedroom.

One hour, Zero managed to dismiss his anxiety. Although he still couldn't see Kaname, but the pureblood was right behind that door. There shouldn't be any danger, he's home with a lot of bodyguards outside.

One hour and fifteen minutes, Zero found himself knocking on the bathroom door "Kaname-san, are you ok?", an answer would be enough to calm him down. The pureblood wasn't quite well these days, he didn't look well at all tonight. Probably he's in the shower booth and not hearing it, but it had got beyond his patience, Zero swung the door lightly to make a slit, just a peek to make sure everything was fine.

However, the scene before his eyes put him on alert, Kaname was unconscious, leaning his back on the glass wall of the shower booth, his legs lying on the floor, cold water still spraying on. Zero slammed the door open, rushing in to pull him out. Luckily, water had cleaned all blood, his wounds and scratches had also been healed. The boy couldn't carry him to bed, they had to resign themselves to lay on the thick carpet. He ran around to snatch some towels and clothes, then returned, sitting down, carefully placing his dearest's head on his lap. Unfolding a towel, he started with his face, just gently let the towel absorb the water drops on his forehead and cheeks, Kaname stirred a little but didn't wake up. Zero continued drying his neck, chest and arms, feeling happy to do something for him, to be this close, to see his naked body. His skin looked paler than usual, but smooth, _Kaname-san has really recovered_, he thought.

The towel reached down to his manhood, which was resting limply, yet it strongly drew Zero's attention, making him embarrassed about a sudden thought of touching and pleasuring it. He had showered with Ichiru many times, but this moment felt totally different, not because the pureblood had a grow-up one, Zero thought he wanted it because it was Kaname. He wrapped the towel around and rubbed it dry, then his hand lowered to wipe the next part, sincerely having no 'dark' designs when touching his entrance, but that action startled Kaname, the pureblood winced, mumbling something too low to be audible. Zero held his head up a little, bending to dry his legs, then threw the wet towel away, Kaname still looked like sleeping soundly, the boy took another towel and started drying his hair.

The temperature inside the house wasn't cold, though it's not very comfortable, they could lie there for a while. Zero put both of Kaname's hands on his stomach, covering his naked body with his new kimono, then sitting there, lapping his own hand on the other's, satisfying with their situation. He guessed Kaname fainted from blood loss and cold water, and was proud of being there timely to help, though this was just a tiny thing. He wanted to grow up fast and get stronger, to kill Rido, even had to die with him, to save his beautiful pureblood. For the first time, he had developed a kind of feeling which wasn't like how he felt for parents, sensei or Ichiru. Not only wanted to stay in the same place with Kaname, but also on the same bed, not only holding him tightly in his arms, but also getting much much deeper, he wanted to monopolize Kaname and wouldn't allow anyone else to harbor the same feeling toward him, as well as wanting the pureblood to feel this way to him.

Sun was rising…

Kaname blinked, the first thing he saw was a pair of concerned violet eyes, they were so beautiful that he wished last night had just been a nightmare.

"Kaname-san!" the boy smiled delightedly "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." _I'm happy when you look at me affectionately like that._ Kaname wanted to raise his hand to touch the boy's face, and realized a thin cover over his body, his head was still resting on his little lover's thigh. Comprehending Zero had brought him out, warmed him up and stayed awake all night, he's absolutely moved, his lover was so caring, thoughtful, never changed.

He sat up, the kimono covering his body slipped down, exposing his naked chest. Zero immediately took that chance to change his sitting position after trying to stay still for a couple of hours. "If you need blood, you can have mine." His voice was soft, but clear and resolute, as a firm decision rather than a whim.

Kaname smiled, no words could described how happy he was feeling. The boy had accepted him as a vampire, even willing to give him his own blood, despite of his horror of being bitten ten days ago. Those heartfelt words were enough for thousands of years in despair, fourteen years of waiting, and everything he had to do. He had stopped reproaching God for making him a vampire, because all loneliness, loss, and pain he had experienced was to come a day they could be together, side by side, face to face, right now, right here. Thank God for bringing Zero back to life, for giving him the powers to protect his love.

"I only need blood tablets." Kaname stroked the boy's hair gently, their eyes met each other, full of concern and appreciation. Zero stirred lightly, rubbing on his thigh. The pureblood followed his hand, realizing the boy must have got numb after having his head rest on for a long time.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm ok… Really."

Kaname helped Zero massage his thigh to resume the blood circulation, thinking the boy should have got a pillow for him instead, wondering if his little lover was being silly or sweet, then laughing at his stupid thought. Sweet? Like wanting him to rest on his lap? The boy was only thirteen years old, too young to think that way.

But what was it? His hands paused as soon as he saw a bulge inbetween his little lover's legs, under his pants.

Zero hadn't wanted Kaname to see it, but the latter insisted in massaging him. He wondered how Kaname would react, get angry or… like it? but didn't expected to be stared at in amazement, as if such thing shouldn't be happening. He didn't want to be treated as a child. It's the first time his liking for someone grew a hard-on, this feeling was definitely not as brothers or friends, he didn't want to be turn down. Age gap was meaningless in their case, because Kaname Kuran was born only a day after the ancestors of mankind, only a few days after life started on this world, he would have age gap problem with anyone. The pureblood seemed to keep his frozen hands there forever, Zero pulled his leg out, suddenly threw his arms around Kaname's neck and kissed him, inexpertly, clumsily occupying his mouth, exploring his hot and moist source. Kaname was bewildered, but soon understood his lover's desire, and started responding to him, teasing him, guiding him, drawing both of them to pleasure.

When Zero could take a break from their ardent kiss, they had already lied down, with him on top of Kaname, his hands entwined in long, dark brown hair, Kaname's holding him, pressing him down to his chest, Zero's knees were on the soft carpet as Kaname had split his legs and bent them up, the kimono acrossing his stomach loosely, hiding nothing. Zero was like in the seventh heaven, his dear pureblood's look was inviting with claret pupils, long and curved lashes, lips covered with saliva, blushed cheeks, hot skin. Kaname had said those three words before holding him to jump out of his burning house. In such situation, that could only mean one kind of love. Their current position confirmed who they were to each other.

Zero used his covetous tongue to touch Kaname's soft lips again, enjoying the incredible feeling of nibbling and sucking them, Kaname got tingled and re-opened his mouth, lips to lips, tongue to tongue, they indulged each other in a deeper kiss. It was much better this time, Zero could feel Kaname's leg hitching to his, the grip on his back was also tightening. When their eyes met again, drunk in passion, giddy with love, the pureblood gave him an intoxicating smile, rocking his hips, rubbing their hardness on each other. Zero got more excited, ducking his face to the other's chest, kiss after kiss, pressing himself down in response. _Yes, Zero! I want you, want you badly!_ Kaname had been waiting and worrying his lover wouldn't love him again, wouldn't want to be together with him. In that case, he didn't know how to convince a male hunter to fall for a male pureblood. Now it's not mistaken that the boy was nurturing such special feeling to him, it would put an end to those lonely nights. In addition, Kaname desperately needed it, more than ever, to forget what had happened last night with Rido, to linger his lover's scent, to carry his juice. It had usually been a happy embarrassment everytime leaving the bed after making love with Zero, feeling it leaking down on his inner thigh. He needed to feel it again.

However, the boy wasn't sure what to do next! All the things so far just taken place by instinct. He had the feeling, the desire for sexual contacts, but never thought or researched carefully about intercourse. He didn't bother about what difference from love between a man and a woman to love between two men either. Anyway two men seemed to make it harder to figure out. His lover was very hard now, and Zero thought he understood how to make him feel better. He held Kaname's erection, starting to rub it as he had done to himself many times before.

The pureblood also stroked Zero's bulge, pulling it out of his pants. Both of their fleshes were aching, urging to be released.

"Zero…" Kaname hurried him unconsciously.

"Kaname, what can I do?" The boy was embarrassed of being inexperienced, but not wanting to ruin their first time.

"Put…" _Put it in? You want to soil him with your dirty body?_ Kaname started, reality struck him hard, his look turned straight and sober, how could he let things go too far, Zero was waiting, all sweaty, holding his member tightly, the boy's also swollen in his hand. Couldn't soil him, he deserved to have someone better. Kaname managed to swallow his pain and shame, if would never do it with Rido again, he might selfishly hide what happened in order to stay with Zero. But it would continue. He didn't have a right to receive his lover's love while cheating behind his back, three times a month. It would break the boy's heart into pieces. Zero was an innocence who drawn into Rido's and Kaname's old scores, he didn't deserve to be treated like that. Must save his life, save his heart.

"Kaname!" the boy realized his lover's softenning.

"It's finished. Get off!" The pureblood said coldly.

"What?" Zero was confused by the change, unsure of what happening.

"Get off of me!" Kaname repeated, and not waiting for his reaction, he moved back, standing up, shaking the kimono before putting it on.

"Why?" Zero still in the same position, managing to learn why the pureblood chose such way to offend his pride. "You think I'm a kid?"

"Yes. But more important is I…" Kaname bit his lower lip "… don't feel for you that way."

"You liar! You told me you love me!" Zero flew in rage. As for him, those words were the most important thing. His parents had passed away, his brother left, in deepest loneliness, the beautiful pureblood had showed up, used his own life to protect him, told him he loved him, given him the only good reason to keep going. If Kaname deceived him, there would be all fights in his future, fight against Shizuka, fight against Rido, fight to pull Ichiru back.

"Love you as a… brother." The pureblood looked at him indifferently.

"I don't need it!" Zero screamed "My brother is much better than you!"

He adjusted his clothes, ready to leave.

"Yagari Touga has come back." Kaname said "He's paying a visit with chairman Cross tonight." That's what Seiren had reported when he got home, of course he looked calm and almighty in front of her, as well as in front of Zero at the moment. Yagari had contacted to announce his visit earlier. Although they were in opposite sides, Kaname was famous as a pacifist, and Yagari wasn't coming for a fight. His and Cross's purpose was clearly about picking Zero up.

"I'll leave with them." Zero said curtly, then disappeared behind the door.

Alone. Again. The beautiful pureblood didn't bother to hold back tears which were falling silently down from his eyes.

_-to be continued-_

Please leave your comment! Thank you!_  
_


End file.
